Feldts Grote Reis
by CattyRosea
Summary: Met vallen en opstaan ontdekt een muurbloempje op een ruimteschip vol gezochte terroristen haar seksualiteit. Niet zo mal als de titel doet voorkomen, niet zo serieus als de samenvatting doet voorkomen.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 5-11-2008._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Feldts Grote Reis

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** M

**Genre:** Algemeen met een vleugje Humor.

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Niets bijzonders.

**Waarschuwingen:** Niet geheel canongetrouw. Experimenten met de vrouwelijke seksuele identiteit.

**Koppels:** Allelujah Haptism x Sumeragi Lee Noriega in de achtergrond en een hele hoop zelfontplooiing voor kleine Feldt.

**Soundtrack:** 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' klinkt wel goed. x3

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Met vallen en opstaan ontdekt een muurbloempje op een ruimteschip vol gezochte terroristen haar seksualiteit. Niet zo mal als de titel doet voorkomen, niet zo serieus als de samenvatting doet voorkomen.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Fanfic: seksuele voorlichting voor de beginnende nerd. :P

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Feldts Grote Reis**

Een vrouw worden terwijl je bij Celestial Being hoorde was... zacht gezegd problematisch. Als het binnen Feldt Grace's vocabulaire had gelegen, had ze de hele toestand, alle omstandigheden, interacties en emoties, "kut" genoemd. Maar wijlen haar ouders hadden ervoor gezorgd zo min mogelijk te vloeken waar zij bij was, en Lockon vloekte met een zwaar dialect, dus ze wist niet of die uitdrukking wel echt toepasselijk was.

Het was niet alsof er geen andere jonge mensen in de organisatie zaten. Er waren er zelfs meer dan genoeg. Feldt schatte dat op Ian Vasty en Doctor Moreno na, er waarschijnlijk niemand in de Ptolemaios divisie ouder was dan dertig. Maar toch waren ze allemaal een stuk ouder dan zij en hadden dus met andere, verder gevorderde vrouwenzaken te kampen, of waren simpelweg van het verkeerde geslacht.

Natuurlijk, ze was altijd al zelfstandig geweest. Met ouders die ieder moment van de dag op missies en testvluchten konden worden gestuurd, waarbij ze een aanzienlijk risico liepen te sterven, werd haar vanaf jonge leeftijd geleerd voor zichzelf te zorgen. De behoeften van haar lichaam hadden nooit een probleem gevormd, en waar het op de drukte van een ruimtestation met te weinig ruimte voor teveel mensen aankwam, bleef ze liever bij haar boeken en computers.

De laatste paar jaar had Feldt echter gemerkt dat haar lichaam en geest, en daarmee haar functioneren en haar behoeftes, aan het veranderen waren. De biologische grondslagen waren haar niet vreemd; één blik op de medische bibliotheek had haar alle informatie over hormonen en hun effect gegeven die ze nodig had. Haar eerste menstruatie had Feldt niet verrast, hoewel ze _wel_ verdrietig was dat haar moeder haar er niet doorheen kon praten. Het verschijnen van pijnlijk gevoelige knobbeltjes op haar borst was ook iets waar ze vantevoren van wist, en ze had hun grootte vergeleken met haar torso bijgehouden met een meetlint om te zorgen dat ze o tijd bh's ging dragen.

Tot dusver was het goed gegaan; ze had haar problemen zelf op weten te lossen. Maar er waren andere dingen, dingen die ze zorgvuldig had verdrongen of ontweken had maar die steeds moeilijker te negeren werden. Dingen die Veda beantwoordde met "VERBODEN TOEGANG" en een rode, giftige blik die haar telkens wanneer ze het probeerde op te zoeken deed denken aan Tieria in een slechte bui.

Een tijdje nadat Lockon haar zijn echte naam had verteld en haar een knuffel gegeven had, waarmee hij een korte maar hevige storing in haar hersenen veroorzaakte, besefte Feldt Grace zich wat haar de laatste drie jaar had dwarsgezeten: ze werd geil.

De daaropvolgende realisatie dat ze andere mensen nodig ging hebben om daar wat aan te doen kwam rond het moment dat Sumeragi en Allelujah voor het eerst de fout in gingen en de twijfelachtige eer ontvingen twee maanden lang de plaatselijke pispaaltjes van Celestial Being werden (totdat Setsuna zichzelf niet meer in kon houden en hij zijn titel terugkreeg); hun onvoorzichtigheid toonde Feldt het licht dat Veda haar zo wreed had onthouden.

Wat haar van de betrekkelijke troost van de ontkenning weer terugbracht naar de problemen, in een bijna perfecte cirkel. Toepasselijk of niet, Feldt was op dat moment in staat alles binnen gehoorsafstand "kut" te noemen.

Nog afgezien van het feit dat de enige jongen in haar leeftijdscategorie alle fysieke contact met geweld beantwoordde, de op één na meest geschikte man een niet erg geheime verhouding met de "moeder" van het schip had, en dat de enige andere man die haar niet op de één of andere manier de kriebels gaf waarschijnlijk tien jaar ouder was dan zij en zich daar ook naar gedroeg, werd Feldt ook geplaagd door haar vrouwelijke medewerkers.

Christina Sierra was overweldigend meisjesachtig, van het broekenjagen, het fladderen met haar wimpers en winkelen, tot de manier waarop ze Feldt behandelde; als een levensgrote pop. Feldt besefte dat Christina het waarschijnlijk goed bedoelde, maar het schaamteloze geknuffel, de verkleedpartijtjes en andere manieren waarop ze "samen vrouw zijn" vierde, zonder waarschuwingen zonder uitleg, maakte Feldt alleen maar in de war en gegeneerd. En het hielp Feldts onopgeloste lust absoluut niet dat, zodra ze had uitgerekend dat de dingen die Sumeragi en Allelujah aan het doen waren ook mogelijk moesten zijn tussen twee mensen van hetzelfde geslacht, Christina nooit verder wilde gaan dan een bijna toevallige betasting, ongeacht hoeveel "toevallige" kansen Feldt in scène zette. Ze was een prachtvoorbeeld van selectieve blindheid.

Maar Sumeragi Lee Noriega, de tactische analist en niet-echt-kapitein van de Ptolemaios, was nog erger. Net toen Feldt dacht een manier te hebben gevonden om in haar eentje haar wellustigheid aan te pakken (gewoon de armleuningen van haar stoel vasthouden, haar onderlichaam stevig in de bekleding drukken en van voren naar achter wiegen), nam Sumeragi haar apart om haar te waarschuwen dat ze "dat" niet moest doen op de brug. Onzinnige handgebaren, Veelbetekenende Blikken en al. Toen Sumeragi haar later die dag informeerde dat ze "het" beter ook niet kon doen in de kantine, werden de blikken en gebaren aangevuld met verstikte fluisteringen en een dieprode blos.

Omwille van Sumeragi beloofde Feldt nooit meer in het openbaar dingen tegen dingen aan te wrijven. Ze begon best van het stoel-wiegen en wist met de eettafel als tegengewicht hetzelfde effect te bereiken met de banken in de kantine, maar het effect dat het op Sumeragi had leek niet helemaal gezond. De bank in haar eigen kamer had echter geen armleuningen of randen om aan vast te houden, en ondersteboven aan de douchekop hangen was ook geen optie, omdat, om de leden van Celestial Being in staat te stellen in de ruimte te douchen, de badkamers_ zwaartekracht_ hadden. De douches in Wang Liu Mei's huis in de tropen hadden douchekoppen die je los kon haken, maar wie wist wanneer ze weer de mogelijkheid hadden om naar de Aarde te gaan?

Nee, Juffrouw Sumeragi hielp Feldt absoluut niet.

Niet vrijwillig, tenminste. Er waren maar zoveel huiddichte pilotenpakken, uitpuilende topjes en "theekransjes" die Feldts door hormonen geteisterde lichaam aankon voordat het aan het muiten sloeg en de macht overnam door middel van een bloederige (alhoewel puur figuurlijke) coup d'état. Het nieuwe regime stimuleerde het schaduwen van zowel Sumeragi en Allelujah, aangezien zij de enigen op de Ptolemaios waren die openlijk (alhoewel onder dwang) toegaven in een seksuele relatie verwikkeld te zijn. Het maakte hen het makkelijkst te bespioneren.

Het duurde even, maar Feldt wist uiteindelijk uit te vogelen hoe ze kon zien dat ze seks gingen hebben of aan het hebben waren; Sumeragi's strategische kunsten kwamen net zo goed van pas in liefdesverhoudingen als in militaire operaties. Toen duurde het een tijdje voordat Feldt visuele informatie wist te vergaren, naast de audio die zo frustrerend doch verslavend bleek te zijn. En _toen_ duurde het nog langer voordat ze hen iets zag doen dat door een enkel persoon herhaald kon worden.

(Ze zou de activiteiten voor meerdere personen hebben uitgeprobeerd, ware het niet dat ze, toen ze het penisvormige latex voorwerp dat ze uit Christina's kamer had "geleend" probeerde te desinfecteren, het ding gesmolten was. Ze had nu wel een gênant geheim, maar niets dat op de mannelijke geslachtsorganen leek.)

Tegen die tijd begon Feldt behoorlijk ontmoedigd te raken, en haar ontdekking fleurde haar stemming ook niet bepaald op. Toen Feldt hen samen in de douche zag, waren Sumeragi en Allelujah beiden geheel naakt (dat was niet altijd het geval); hij stond en zij leunde tegen de muur met haar benen om zijn middel geslagen. De beelden en geluiden die ze wist op te vangen vanuit haar schuilplaats in de wasmand waren afleidend, gaven haar een koortsachtig gevoel, maar Feldt wist goed genoeg op te letten om te merken dat Sumeragi het fijn leek te vinden wanneer Allelujah met haar borsten speelde, vooral wanneer hij ze in zijn mond nam. En Feldt mocht dan wereldvreemd zijn als de pest, maar ze wist genoeg om te weten dat Allelujah blij werd van de grootte van Sumeragi's borsten alleen al.

Eenmaal terug in haar eigen kamer probeerde Feldt haar eigen borsten in haar mond te nemen, maar wist slechts de spieren achterin haar nek te verrekken. Als ze niet zo wanhopig opgegeild was tegen die tijd, had ze het borsten gedoe misschien wel opgegeven, net als het wrijfgedoe. Het was nog niet eens zo lang geleden dat ze te gevoelig waren om echt aan te raken, en ze had nooit plezier verkregen van het dagelijks op zijn plaats zien te krijgen van haar borsten in de stijve, anti-stuiter bh die ze in de ruimte altijd droeg. Maar opgegeild was wat ze was, en dus ging ze op zoek naar andere manieren om genot uit haar borsten te krijgen, net als Juffrouw Sumeragi. Het verschil van drie cupmaten kon de pot op.

Met het mond-op-borst gedoe uit het plaatje was de logische volgende stap het gebruik van haar handen. 's Avonds laat, wanneer haar dienst erop zat en alle anderen sliepen, begon Feldt te experimenteren.

Ze begon door met platte palmen tegen de bekleedde massa's melkklieren te drukken om te zien of er iets gebeurde bij gelijk verdeelde druk. Er gebeurde inderdaad iets, maar pas wanneer ze hard genoeg duwde om de oude pijn terug te laten keren. Feldt probeerde het opnieuw: de hoek aanpassend die haar handen maakten met betrekking tot haar torso, duwde ze omhoog, omlaag, opzij en naar het midden. Toen dat geen resultaat opleverde probeerde ze met de ene hand een andere kant op te duwen dan met de andere. Nog steeds niets.

Niet dat ze op die manier resultaat had verwacht - Allelujah had duidelijk zijn vingers gekromd - maar het was het proberen waard voordat ze haar voorbeeld precies na ging doen. Als haar schattingen klopten, was variatie belangrijk voor het verkrijgen van genot.

Het was... opgelaten. Feldt voelde zich behoorlijk mal en bleef maar naar de deur kijken terwijl ze zo rechtop in bed zat en haar borsten door de mangel haalde. Haar plotselinge interesse in haar pyjamahesje leek ietwat moeilijk uit te leggen, mocht er onverwachts iemand binnen komen.

Na een paar avonden duwen, porren en prikken kreeg Feldt het idee haar pyjama _uit_ te doen wanneer ze bezig was. Als Sumeragi en Allelujah samen kwamen buiten hun respectievelijke slaapkamers, waren ze vaak zo druk bezig hun activiteiten geheim te houden dat ze hun kleren niet eens uittrokken, en de haast en geheimzinnigheid leek hen alleen maar opgewondener te maken. Maar misschien was het beter als Feldt zich uitkleedde, aangezien ze maar in haar eentje was?

Neerkijkend op haar naakte borst voelde Feldt haar verwachtingen opmerkelijk snel terugkeren. Zo onbedekt leken ze haar uit te nodigen ze aan te raken op manieren die niet eens bij haar opgekomen waren toen ze haar kleren nog aan had. Haar hartslag versnelde toen ze voorzichtig haar eigen vlees ter hand nam, net zoals het altijd deed wanneer ze Sumeragi en Allelujah observeerde. Beelden van hun verstrengelde lichamen en echo's van hun ademloze stemmen kwamen bij haar naar boven terwijl ze haar borsten streelde, er zachtjes over en rondom streek. Het duurde niet lang of haar tepels werden hard en puntig, en ze werden zo gevoelig dat zelfs een eenvoudig cirkelbeweginkje eromheen met haar wijsvinger, of een schrapende beweging met haar duim, haar de adem benam.

Nacht na nacht experimenteerde Feldt met verschillende gebaren en aanrakingen, probeerde ze technieken uit die ze overdag verzon. Haar bh aantrekken werd een stuk interessanter en tijdrovender, maar haar dagdromerij en de realisatie dat de wrijving van ruimtepakken en shirts in alle soorten en maten net zo stimulerend kon zijn als de steeds bedrevener wordende vingerkunsten leverden Feldt de bezorgdheid van haar medewerkers op. Om de een of andere reden werden de gewaarwordingen er alleen maar intenser van wanneer ze "verstoppertje" speelde met haar "symptomen" - friemelen, het dan weer koud dan weer heet hebben, mysterieuze jeuk.

Het duurde niet lang voordat Feldt haar pak openritste en haar handen in haar shirt strak zodra de slaapkamerdeur achter haar dicht ging na een lange dag vol saaie dienst en langzaam groeiende behoefte in haar onderbuik. In het begin wilde de spanning niet weggaan, wat ze ook deed, waar door ze uiteindelijk maar onthutst en gefrustreerd een koude douche nam. Maar hoe bekender ze werd met haar borsten, hoe dichter Feldt dacht te komen bij het punt waarop ze eindelijk de ballon van haar lust kon doorprikken, totdat, een avond laat, na een half uur zoete, zwoegende marteling, met één laatste draai aan haar tepel de spieren in haar rug en benen in gelei veranderden, en ze een verraste kreet uitstootte toen de spanning in haar buik oploste en gesmolten extase door haar hele lichaam spoelde.

Het was een overwinning waar ze zich weken om bleef verkneukelen. Allelujah en Sumeragi kregen respectievelijk een kus op de wang en een knuffel (het was niet eens zo gênant als ze gevreesd had) voor hun bijdrage, en Feldt stuurde Veda een meesmuilend rapport met "HA! HET IS ME GELUKT! HET IS ME GELUKT EN JIJ KON ME MET JE PREUTSHEID LEKKER NIET TEGENHOUDEN!" als titel. En natuurlijk herhaalde ze haar meesterwerk vele, vele keren.

Mettertijd kwamen er mogelijkheden om te leren, waarbij Feldt aanvullende "smaakjes" ontdekte, zoals het adembenemende effect van ijs op verhitte huid (na een dagje zwembad bij Wang Liu Mei) en dat van externe vibraties gecombineerd met bepaalde ademhalingspatronen. Na een uitermate pijnlijk akkefietje met Haro's onverbiddelijke oorkleppen belsloot ze echter enkel en alleen haar vingers te gebruiken om in haar tepels mee te knijpen. Op een gegeven moment kwam ze er zelfs achter dat ze geen hele stoel nodig had, maar dat de vingers van één hand genoeg waren om de plezierige wrijving tussen haar benen op te wekken, wat een welkome aanvulling van haar "arsenaal" was.

Als er op de Ptolemaios iemand was die Feldts worstelingen, mislukkingen en successen opmerkte, zeiden ze er nooit iets van. Het maakte Feldt echter niets uit. Ze had altijd voor zichzelf gezorgd, en zolang ze deel uitmaakte van een terroristische organisatie die een wereldrevolutie uit probeerde te lokken door middel van gewapende interventie, zou dat waarschijnlijk niet een, twee, drie veranderen. Weten wat voor vrouw ze was was genoeg om haar hart te doen zwellen van trots, en ze liep met haar schouders naar achteren en haar borsten trots en fier vooruit gestoken.

Het was niet makkelijk om een vrouw te worden in het hol van Celestial Being. Maar uiteindelijk kon Feldt niet anders concluderen dan dat ze genoot van de uitdaging.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Gelieve niet te letten op het gebrek aan respect voor feiten en tijdsverloop uit de canon. O:)


End file.
